


Настоящая романтика

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, True Love, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Шульдих хочет романтики на годовщину? Кроуфорд ее обеспечит!





	Настоящая романтика

Когда за завтраком Кроуфорд предлагает Шульдиху отметить их годовщину, тот поначалу не обращает на его слова никакого внимания. Точно таким же будничным тоном, точно так же перелистнув страницы газеты, Кроуфорд мог бы прокомментировать падеж скота в Румынии, парад планет на будущей неделе или землетрясение в Вазастане на прошлой. Можно не напрягаться, интонации пророка Шульдих знает наперечет.  
Смысл сказанного доходит до рыжего спустя две или три минуты, когда заварен чай, и намазана маслом хрустящая французская булочка, а гармония с миром еще не достигнута, но уже виднеется на горизонте.   
Шульдих недоверчиво хмыкает: это не слишком вяжется с его представлениями об оракуле.  
Быстрый взгляд исподлобья не привносит в ситуацию ясности.   
Кроуфорд как ни в чем не бывало отхлебывает из белой фарфоровой чашечки кофе (толстостенные керамические кружки он не признает), чуть морщится - слишком горько - и выжидательно на него смотрит.  
"Вау", - думает Шульдих.  
\- Вау, - повторяет он вслух. Откидывается на спинку стула и продолжает: - Да это же шикарная идея, Брэд! Только представь: тихий вечер вдвоем, медленная музыка, шампанское, свечи... - Шульдих витийствует, размахивая столовым ножом, будто бы дирижируя невидимым оркестром. Каждое его слово пропитано ядом. - Настоящая романтика, - веско добавляет он в конце и ухмыляется.   
За эту ухмылку, подозревает рыжий, его когда-нибудь пристрелят. Может быть, даже сам Кроуфорд. Но все это будет потом, а сейчас оракул лишь сухо кивает ему: "Как скажешь"; промокает губы салфеткой и поднимается из-за стола.   
Дверь за его спиной закрывается практически неслышно.  
Шульдих пожимает плечами и уже без всякого удовольствия допивает остывший чай. Выходя из дома, он снисходительно думает, что порой и чуждые романтике люди бывают особенно к ней склонны, даже если эти люди - Брэд Кроуфорд, и что неплохо бы на обратном пути прихватить пиццу и пару пива. Дата как никак...  
***  
Вечером, когда гостиная встречает Шульдиха интимным полумраком и томными переливами саксофона, доносящимися из колонок, эта мысль посещает его снова. "Но это же Кроуфорд!" - успокаивает себя телепат, оглядываясь по сторонам. И тут же убеждается - да, это именно Кроуфорд стоит в глубине комнаты и с улыбкой протягивает ему пунцовую розу. Это становится для него последней каплей. Рыжий резко выхватывает цветок и плюхается в кресло, тоскливо думая, что о напарнике, он, похоже, знает далеко не все.  
***   
На самом деле Кроуфорд весьма скептично относится к голливудской романтике, не любит сладкое, а розы люто ненавидит еще со времен Розенкройц. Но ему нравится издеваться над Шульдихом, и порой он не может отказать себе в этом удовольствии.


End file.
